Thinking of You
by pinabbyy
Summary: I'm completely horrible at summars. Just read & Review please :P
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I don't own anyone in this story besides myself. The character is portrayed by Josh Hartnett and I do not own him. Jen is one of my friends & I don't own her. Please comment & review :)_

"Love," I whisper to myself as I stare intently at the reflection in the mirror. Was love just some made up word that everyone used to make us feel better about ourselves? Is it just fictitious feeling that doesn't even exist?

"If you keep whispering that word to yourself then I might just have to send you to a doctor," Jen said, snapping me from my deep thoughts. "Get over that loser, move on, get some cute solider to replace him. Because, sweetie, if you don't find yourself a nice boy, I will find one for you."

"I'm done with dating boys...men...whatever you want to call them," I mumbled under my breath as I placed my white nurses cap on the top of my dark brown hair. "I mean...is there even such thing as love, Jen?"

"If you say you're going to be a lesbian, we're not friends anymore," Jen said, laughing to herself. "Of course there's love, you just haven't found it...yet." She casually walked passed me and screeched as she dropped the tray of needles.

"I still don't get it, how do you find love?" I continued, pretending my friend didn't just screech and drop a metal tray. "It's just a feeling, what am I supposed to do, go out with every guy I see?"

"You'll know when you love someone," Jen said as she picked up the fallen syringes. "It's going to take time, you can't expect to know right away. When did you think you loved Chris?"

From the reflection of the mirror I see Jen slowly stand up, turn around then suddenly crash into a tall figure in the doorway. With a loud crash, the tray falls to the nicely polished floor and she shouts a loud curse word, obviously angry.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," the man politely said, making an attempt to help clean up the mess. "I didn't notice you had a tray in your hand." Jen quickly shot the poor man a look and began snatching the syringes, once more, from the ground.

"Sorry?" Jen quickly snapped, making me chuckle quietly to myself. "Damn it, boy, I just cleaned this shit up!" I debated whether I should have gone over to him and save him from the verbal abuse, but instead I stayed my ground and watched him through the reflection. "Now, get your pretty little ass over there and wait for someone to aid you."

I quickly turned my attention back to myself, pretending as if nothing had happened just so Jen wouldn't be on my ass about not helping. "I don't think you should have attacked the poor boy, he's bleeding for god's sake."

"I suggest you go clean him up because if I do it I might add more blood then there originally was," Jen quietly mumbled. "Plus, he's kind of cute, you and him would look absolutely adorable together."

I rolled my eyes slightly and began to walk over to the poor boy who had just been verbally attacked by a girl half his size. His brown hair fell just passed his eyebrows, his bold but caring brown eyes stared in my direction as I slowly walked towards him to stitch up the side of his face.

"Tell your friend I'm really sorry about that," he smooth voice said once I reached him. "I think she might hurt me when I least expect it." A smile stretched across his face that could make any girls knees weak.

"Oh, don't mind her," I quietly said as I gently moved his left hand and the cloth from the side of his face. "She gets pretty hostile, but she doesn't bite, I promise." The boy nodded his head slightly and laughed.

"Well, as long as she doesn't trip me when I'm walking out of here," he said, trying to keep the conversation going. I smiled slightly as I prepared to stitch him up, trying my best to keep my eyes from wandering to his quite handsome face.

I hesitated for just a moment before picking up the needle from the tray. "This is going to hurt a bit," I warned as I placed the cold needle against his skin. He winced in pain as the needle broke into his flesh. "How did you manage to get this nasty wound, anyway?"

"I was playing around with the boys, you know," he said, his voice showing he was in pain. "A shove here and there, and I ended up smacking into the wing of an A-24 bomber."

"Oh, I know how boys can be," I said with a slight sigh. "I had an older brother, he used to get into all sorts of trouble. Whether he was taking something apart or just picking on me, but I loved my brother, even if he was a pain in the ass."

"Really? I couldn't imagine anyone picking on a girl as pretty as you," he said quite confidently. "You have the face of an angel, I just wouldn't have the guts to pick on you." I smiled quietly to myself as I added the finishing touches and snipped the extra string. "I know this is none of my business, but you know that thing you said back there, about love?" I slowly nodded my head, not sure what he was getting to. "Well...love isn't just a feeling, it's something that makes you get up in the morning, it gives you something to look forward to in the day. It's something thats...almost like living a dream."

"So, who's the lucky lady?" I said as I put the tray to the side. I slowly turned around and sat back down on the opposite bed.

"Oh, no lady, ma'am," he said with a sweet grin across his beautiful face. "I'm a single man." I slowly raised an eyebrow and chuckled a bit to myself, finding a bit relief that maybe if this attractive man couldn't find a lady, then it wasn't so weird I hadn't found a man.

"Well, now you're telling me that a man as good looking as you hasn't found a sweet pretty young girl?" I said, not even realizing the words that escaped my soft lips.

"It's just like saying a sweet pretty young girl like you hasn't found a young handsome man to sweet her off her feet," he replied with that beautiful smile. I slowly got up and smiled at the stranger, unsure of how to reply to such a comment. "Hey...can I ask you something?" I slowly nod my head while bitting my lower lip, hoping maybe this would be different. "Um..." he slowly cleared his throat, making my stomach do turns. "Do you like it around here?"

"What?" I said, in disbelief. I let out a slight sigh of anger and nodded my head. "Yeah, it's better than New York, if it wasn't for being transfered here I wouldn't have met Jen." I rolled my eyes and pointed to the girl cleaning up the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared down into my glass and wondered how much longer the bar tender was going to continue serving me before he called me a cab. I was just about to ask him for another drink when I felt someone bump into me from behind causing me to jump slightly, startled.

"Sorry about that, Miss," a voice shouted over the loud chattering of people & the roar of music. I slowly nodded my head and gasped as someone put their arm around my shoulders. "Hey! What are you doing here alone?" I turned my head to be greeted with the familiar smile that had given my stomach one crazy ride.

"I'm not here alone," I shouted back, nodding my head towards Jen, who was having a hell of a night. "She dragged me out here in attempt to get me to dance with a bunch of soldiers, she's having more fun than I am."

As if on cue, a slow song switched on and the boy looked around and grinned his beautiful grin. "How about you dance with this soldier?" He stuck his hand out and I hesitantly grabbed it before being pulled onto the dance floor. "I'm Danny, by the way," he said as he laced his fingers into mine.

"I'm Pina," I managed to choke out. Danny slid his other hand slowly down my back and grinned as I gradually placed my much smaller hand on his shoulder. He cautiously leaned in, letting me feel his warm breath on my neck.

"Where have you been my whole life?" he seductively whispered in my ear. His deep soothing voice could have swooned every girl in this bar. The way his face got closer to mine and how our cheeks slightly brushed up against each other just made my stomach do flips and my knees feel as if they were about to buckle.

"Do you always use lines like this on everyone," I whispered back in an equally seductive voice. My heart was pounding inside my chest, but I did my best to keep it cool, make it seem as if his sweet voice didn't effect me one bit. "Or am I just a special girl?"

"What if I said that you were a special girl," he continued to whisper. My eyes shot left and I could see Jen looking at us as we whispered sweet nothings to each other.

"I'd say you were lying," I replied with a slight chuckle. "There's no way you're this good at using lines and be a first timer." He let out a small laugh and lowered his hand just a bit.

It was the small things that matter, the small gestures, the little things he'd say. It didn't matter if he went all out on trying to impress me, or if he used a little pathetic pick up line. "Well, is it working?" he whispered even lower, making almost everything in the room stop. With a slight kiss on the cheek, I felt as if no one else was in the room except us, as if the music wasn't even playing anymore.

"What if I said it was?" I whispered back, moving my hand lower onto his chest, trying to give him the same effect he was giving me. His face was just inches away from mine, with a grin sprawled across his face.

As the song changed to Jitterbug, Danny's hand stayed warm and steady on the small of my back and, without any notice, he dipped me low to the ground. I let out a small yelp of fright as my leg shot up to keep my balance. I rolled my eyes as an innocent smile spread across his face.

He brought me back to my vertical state, my face pink with pleasure and exertion, him grinning all the while. Danny straightened out his arm, twisting me out of his grasp, then twirled me back in, close to his body as he held me tight. "I'll never let you go," he whispered in my ear softly.

I closed my eyes and let a smile crawl across my face as I felt his strong arms around my petite body. We swayed back and forth for a moment, in sync, as if no one else were in the room but us. Danny quickly twisted me around so I was facing his handsome face once more, still grinning as wide as before. "I don't dance often," I said, slightly embarrassed.

Danny, once again, straightened out his arm, extending me away from his body but keeping our hands locked. "I guess I'll have to change that," he replied as he raised one eyebrow. He then twirled me back in, keeping us in our original position. "Do you want to get out of here?" he whispered softly as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

Without speaking a single word, I nodded my head and he released his arms from around my waist. Slightly disappointed I shot a look at Jen, who simply winked and nodded. Danny quickly grabbed my hand and led me out the door, without saying where we were headed, and staying two steps ahead of me.

The warm air greeted us as we left the cool air conditioned bar, seeing almost no one in the streets. The smell of rain filled my nose as I took a deep breath, almost trying to prove to myself this was real.

There was no speaking between us, I didn't ask where we were going and he didn't tell me. The only sound between us was the sound of my heels clicking against the gray pavement. "We're almost there," he said, breaking the silence between us.

Within moments of him speaking those words, the calm beach was in front of us. I lightly bit my lower lip as our hands collapsed and he casually removed the shoes on his feet. "We're alone," he said, throwing his shoes to the side.

I laughed quietly to myself as I watched him walk over and put his feet into the dark water. I slowly removed my heels and felt the soft, warm sand go between my toes. The tall figure stood still, watching as the waves slowly crept up the shore. "Having fun?" I softly said, putting my arms softly on his back. I chuckled to myself as I gave Danny a hard shove, catching him off guard and causing him to fall, face first, into the salty water. "You know, for a pilot, you don't have good reflexes," I chuckled to myself while standing in the same spot with my arms crossed.

"You're so dead," Danny laughed as he pushed the wet hair from in front of his face. I quickly made a run down the shore as he jumped up and chased after me, laughing with each step I took.

Letting out a loud scream as he wrapped his arms around my torso and lifted me off of the ground. Despite the kicks and jerks I made, Danny threw us both into the cool water, never letting me go.

We both laughed as I pulled away from his warm body. I had never had this much fun with a person I hardly even knew, there was something different about Danny and I could feel it. I took a deep breath, hoping this would be the one, the one that would prove me absolutely wrong about every guy who had ever broken my heart. "Can I show you something?" he quietly said as he stood up, offering his hand to me once more.

Without saying any words, I let him pull me out of the water and lead me down the shore without saying a single thing. Danny was sort of mysterious, keeping me at the edge of my seat. He always wanted to show me things, but never said what they were. He always had something to say that made me just want to listen.

He effortlessly began climbed the rocks with ease and stood on a wide one, waiting. I shook my head. "I can't do this, Danny..." he smiled, and reached his arms out.

"Don't worry, I've got you," slightly comforted, I started to climb. When my foot got caught in a narrow crevasse, Danny jolted to action and leaned one foot on another rock as he grasped my back, saving me from falling back into the ocean. We stood like that for a moment, until he said with a small smile, "bad reflexes, huh?" I couldn't breathe. He was so close to me, his small brown eyes reflecting the golden sunset as he pulled me onto the rock he stood so casually on, never breaking eye contact. My heart pounded as he held me close.

He slowly moved a piece of my dark brown hair from in front of my face, but never removing his arm from around my small body. He tentatively leaned in, almost afraid. Before I could protest or make any sudden movements, his lips were against mine and my arms were wrapped around his neck.


End file.
